Eyes Open
by Alivi
Summary: I trusted him depite my better judgment. I fell for him and he broke my heart. But he won't have the satisfaction of watching me crumble. I should've kept my eyes open. This is a songfic


_I do not own Harry Potter or the Song "Eyes Open". _

* * *

_**Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eyes open**__  
_

Betrayal. I wish I could tell you about a great inspiring experience that had lead me to this moment. But I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to lie to myself. I've been hurt beyond repair. I used to be one of those people that trusted anyone and everyone. I used to be innocent and sweet until I began to see the cracks in the lens which I used to see the world.

_**The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score  
**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_

My best friend had been sleeping with my boyfriend behind my back and that's just the beginning. The only reason he had bothered with me was because he wanted information on the bloody Death Eaters. He thought I was one of them. Had I not been friends with Muggleborns had I not defended them from other Slytherins?

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
**_

Usually taking deep breaths help me keep my emotions in check. They won't have the satisfaction of seeing me break down. I won't let them destroy me and in the end, they will be the villains in this story. I won't be taking the blame for their actions. I smiled spotting Regulus in the crowd. Of all the people in the world, he's the one that never let me down, that never abandoned me. Yes, a Death Eater, no two of them. Severus was the one that stopped me from doing something that I would regret. How I love the looks of shock on the faces of my so called friends?

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open**_

They expected me to crumble, to be the innocent girl that was always ready to forgive but that's not what they got. Everyone at Hogwarts knows what backstabbing people they are and this song is just the icing on the cake. I've got something they don't.

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes  
**_

Even Dumbledore seems shocked. I bet he doesn't think having the music class hold a concert before the Winter Break is such a good idea anymore. He knows this song is directed to his little Gryffindor minions.

_**Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open  
**_

Alice is giving me pity looks from the audience. At least the Ravenclaws have some morals. Frank and Alice are not talking to any of the others. I even heard that Frank Longbottom was the one responsible for sending Sirius to the hospital wing when he found out what he had done to me. I send them a wink so they know I'm not mad at them. I haven't talked to them since we caught Black and McKinnon in the act two weeks ago. Since then I made sure to have Severus and Regulus with me everywhere I go. Lily stopped trying to talk to me when the Carrows left her hanging upside down in the Great Hall over night.

_**Keep your eyes open…**_

**_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_**  
**_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_**  
**_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_**

And they say Slytherins are the backstabbing ones. I have never seen a house come together like the Slytherin house after they found out Sirius had cheated on me. Not that they approved of our relationship and I heard a lot of 'I told you so's. But the moment a Marauder or Maraudette (as I named the 7th year Gryffindor girls) showed up they made sure they knew not to mess with a fellow Slytherin again. The Marauders had a detention every day until they graduated; the girls were smarter to stay away. We, Slytherins know how to blame other people.

_**Keep your eyes open…**_

I bowed to the crowd that had gathered to watch us play and moved toward the end of the stage. The teacher's table had been removed from the Great Hall and now there was only a stage. McGonagall gave me a small smile as I passed her. Severus and I took the side door next to the stage ignoring Sirius' calls.

I want you to feel miserable, Sirius. Can you blame me for it? I suppose it was my fault for thinking you could look past the house rivalry? But what you did was low, even by Slytherin standards. "Tabitha wait!" He was breathing heavily as I turned to look at him. He had guts, I'll give him that. I'd be afraid of the dungeons if I were him.

_**Keep your eyes open…  
**_

I raised a brow waiting. What kind of lies was he going to come up with this time? Yes, he had lied before and if it weren't for my belief that he actually cared about me I would have found out about McKinnon a lot sooner. "I" He took a step closer but stopped as Snape's wand was aimed at him. "I-I, I'm so sorry" He spoke. I was disappointed, I expected more than that. Maybe tell me you had taken a love potion, something amusing at least. Was he actually expecting me to forgive him? Really? I don't think so.

"Wait" He called as I began to walk away. "What? Were you actually expecting me to forgive you? Just like that?" Snape chuckled. He had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt you" He whispered to me. What, I supposed to be happy to catch them having sex? He winced when I asked him that. "Do you want me to just laugh it off and act like it never happened? Or would you prefer if I threw myself at you and begged you to choose me over her?" There was a crowd forming now, mostly Slytherins but you could see the Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs as well as some Ravenclaws. "Because if you are, I'm sorry. You're not worth it" I continued when he didn't reply and some people cheered. Lily looked on the verge of tears. "I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it so you mind as well keep her" I spat.

_**Keep your eyes open…  
**_

"Tabitha" James cut in moving next to Sirius. "Are you going to make excuses for him as well? Let's hear it, Mr. Potter" He glared at me. "It's my fault, if you're going to hate somebody it should be me. It was my idea" I scoffed. Like I didn't know that. "I'm sorry. I was not aware I was dating you, there must have been a misunderstanding. Or did you drink some polyjuice potion in order to sleep with Marlene?" I heard the laughter. "If that is the case, I'd say you wasted your time. She wouldn't have minded going behind Lily's back as well."

_**Keep your eyes open…**_

"Look, we shouldn't have done that" Potter cut in before I continued. "No shit, you think so?" Sarcasm, how I love you. "Was it him sleeping with her or the general idea all together that tipped you off?" I noticed that Peter was nowhere to be seen. Funny thing, he had actually tried to warn me. I was just stupid enough not to listen. "Let me make something clear. I will in no way, shape or form ever forgive any of you." I let my word sink in before continuing. "And I look forward to see every single one of you miserable. Not because you're a Muggleborn or blood traitor or anything like that. It's because you lot don't deserve the air you breathe" Sirius finally looked up. I could tell he was fighting not to cry. "Now, can you leave? You're polluting my air" I told them before turning my back and walking away. I was not going to cry in front of them. They were not going to have that satisfaction; they won't know how much they hurt me.

_**Keep your eyes open…**_

I walked away, followed by Severus and Regulus while the other Slytherins went out of their way to insult them. By the time I reached the common room I was shaking. Severus let me to his dorm and I finally broke down.

* * *

I wanted to right something different so I figured why not make the good guys bad for a change?

Let me know what you thought of it.

The song Eyes Open is by Taylor Swift.


End file.
